galaxystarsupermiraclenightfandomcom-20200215-history
Supreme Warlords of the Sith
The Supreme Warlords of the Sith, also known as Supreme Warlocks of the Galaxy is a dark side division which was launched by the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet, Darth Vader, with the assistance of Doomfist. They are the dark lords consists the Magi-Tech, and Umbrakinetic magic, and destructive power looms across the galaxy. It is considered a secret group can be affiliated to the Dark Universal Empire, which can be divided into chaos and annihilation. Morgoth, the dark lord behind the Mordor, serve as a leader of his own division, urge to eliminate most of the Rebel Alliance forces, and conquer the universe. After the battle of Numbani, the division was disbanded. List of Known Individuals *'Morgoth' - The dark lord ruled them all over Middle-Earth, where he fall victim at the hands of Zephyr Shields, Xenon Asuka, and Anakin Skywalker. He was corrupted and becomes more powerful commander of the Supreme Warlocks of the Galaxy. Morgoth now becomes Darth Morgothius as a leader, he ordered one or two agents to attack numerous worlds over space. Morgoth participate the final battle in Numbani where he was destroyed at the hands of Zephyr Shields and Diana Cavendish. *'OR14-47' - Simply known as Orfour, an OR14 bot gets a final blow by Sailor Venus, Later painted red, and reprogrammed as a sith by Darth Vader. This red and black OR14 defense robot can kill Rebel Alliance forces and Overwatch troops on the Assault on Watchpoint: Gibraltar. OR14-47 has been destroyed by Carolyn Stoddard and Ezra Bridger during the Battle of Batalia. *'Darth Blackwatch' - A Pirate Sith Captain that haunted the Port Royal, Shipwreck Cove and Tortuga. Blackwatch was a notorious captain who helped Davy Jones, and Lord Cutler Beckett to Obliterate the Brethren Court and other Pirate Alliances, established by Hector Barbossa. Darth Blackwatch prepares to fight against Jack Sparrow and Zephyr Shields during the Assault off the coast of Pelegosto Island, just before he was annihilated by Jack Sparrow, Genji Shimada, and Jyn Erso. *'Darth Zor-El' - The evil clone of Superman lived in Apokolips, and was created by Darkseid. Darth Zor-El with the assistance of General Zod, wreak havoc the Gotham City and urge to destroy the people around the area. In the battle of the city, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire manage to defeat Zor-El, and return the Kryptonite back into one of the Gotham's historical museums. *'Darth Bliterator' - The Hulking commander of destruction invented originally by Dr. Nefarious, then later formed into dark side warrior by Emperor Palpatine. Darth Bliterator can launch rockets and bombs to defeat Ratchet, Clank, Captain Qwark, and the Q-Force team in the Battle of Gaspar, until his destruction at the hands of Sly Cooper, and Amanda O'Neill. History Formation of the Supreme Warlords After a failed attack on Black Forest, The decision had made by Archduke Granite and Darth Vader, which can create distinctive warlords which commands Imperial Stormtroopers, Harvester Soldiers, and Decepticon Soldiers. On Mordor, Darth Krayt and Arihnda Pryce found the now-decomposed body of Morgoth, where he was reformatted into supreme warlord of the Sith. Generally, an unearthly division was created by Darth Morgothius, where he commands Darth Zor-El, OR14-47, Darth Blackwatch, and Darth Bliterator to hunt down the rebel forces. If Senator Amethyst wasn't popular enough, she attempt to get reinforcements to obliterate the Rebel Alliance fleet, leading to the first battle on Gaspar. Battle across the galaxy Darth Bliterator lands on Gaspar, where the Rebel Fleet attempt to push the enemy forces off the stronghold. As Ratchet, Clank, and the Q-Force came to the battlefield, Dr. Nefarious, Emperor Tachyon, and Ace Hardlight watches as Darth Bliterator can destroy five of GR-75 Medium Transports, until Lando Calrissian approach to an all-out assault. Crystella Amidala dispatch Jasminka Antonenko to decimate the Martian and Harvester forces, teamed up with Lando, and destroys the warlock, and Gaspar had liberated. Darth Blackwatch participates in the seas off the coast of Pelegosto Island to kill Hector Barbossa and his Brethren Court. The East India Trading Company dismantle the actions of the pirate fleet, until Zephyr Shields and his alliance forces greet Jack Sparrow to defeat Darth Blackwatch. This angers as Blackwatch summons Pirate and Air Pirate Heartless amongst battleships to attack the moltey crew, and then Joshamee Gibbs force to prevent the Pirate Sith Captain's scheme, and order Zephyr Shields to defeat him. The duel between Zephyr Shields alongside Jack Sparrow and Darth Blackwatch which leads to a decisive victory, as they destroyed the Sith Captain and ending the assault on high seas. On Batalia, OR14-47 dispatch the Imperial Forces, and B73 Bastion units, marked the rebirth of the Omnic Crisis to attack Sailor Mars, and the Rebel army. However, Mercutio ordered Carolyn Stoddard to destroy much of B73s and AT-STs before leading to her confrontation. The Harvester Supreme Commander warns to Widowmaker to stay away from lethal cannons, until Starscream decimates the rebel defenses. Prince Escalus, King Lear, and Ezra Bridger wins the negotiations before the Jedi Padawan team up for special attack with Carolyn. As the power grew, OR14-47 had been destroyed, falling down to the shallow water down below. In Gotham City, Darth Zor-El seeks to obtain the lost kryptonite that was stored long after the Battle of Krypton, where Jor-El attempt to avert Maximillian Skywalker prior to the battle, and urge to assist General Zod, Overgirl, and Lex Luthor to eradicate everyone in the city. Just then, Teen Titans, Green Arrow and The Flash with the assistance of Ochako Uraraka, amongst members of the Celestial Federation attempt to put an end to his sith agenda. Robin, and Green Arrow successfully destroys Darth Zor-El, and sends the Kryptonite back into the Gotham City's museum of history. Final days By the dawn before the Battle of Numbani arose, Darth Morgothius ordered Orson Krennic and a Harvester Queen to wipe the innocent civilians, Only Efi Oladele and Orisa went into Hiding. Zephyr Shields and Diana Cavendish arrive to Numbani, and helps Zenyatta Tekhartha and Bastion E54 to search for Orisa. Morgothius is later confronted by Sailor Moon, and the rebel forces, she replied "This time, in the name of the Moon, i shall destroy you, once and for all." This time, the battle erupts and the Rebels and the Imperials collide on all-out attack, and Jyn Erso running to utilize the payload to escort all the way to the end. Orisa participate the first attack in order to cease the enemy's resistance. Darth Morgothius bellowed and lands onto the Payload, hurting Jyn, Soldier: 76, and allies, but the payload contains but a torpedo to kill firstly, a Harvester Queen. Despite that Barnabas Collins informs to Jyn Erso and her allies, that the Payload needs to get moving to kill the Harvester Queen. Now Jennifer Caulfield, and Jesse Walsh tried to follow to the enemy's path, and unknowingly, a Torpedo accidentally launched to kill a Harvester Queen, but before the final battle between Zephyr Shields and Darth Morgothius. Orisa arrive to save the innocent, and Sucy Manbavaran is determined to swipe away from the Martian Handling Machine's claws. Suddenly, casualties slowly rise, Jyn Erso spoke to Luke Skywalker to team up with Zephyr Shields once again to defeat Darth Morgothius, and ending the catastrophe, once and for all. Symmetra gasped as the rebel forces were in danger, as she needs an emergency response to Jyn Erso and the rest of the wounded soldiers to be stabilized. Dr. Okun and President Whitmore arrives to protect the City of Numbani, the Rebels and the Sailor Guardians were all recovered by Mercy and Pharah, and then Zephyr Shields and Luke Skywalker finally destroys Darth Morgothius, and the dark days of the Supreme Warlocks of the Galaxy has come to an end. With all five members of the Supreme Warlocks of the Galaxy disbanded, Doomfist, Reaper and Talon associates force to surrender, thus admitting defeat and despair. Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Sith Category:Robots Category:Aliens